Collision
by Cc72788187
Summary: First fanfic- a story about a young mutant who finds herself converging into the life of the X men, trying to make it a KurtxOc
1. Collision

**_Hello hello, so yes, this is my first fanfic ever... I hated that they cancelled this series and just wanted 'unleash my imagination'. I'm sorry that this is sooo long, I didn't know how it would look on here... but please review! Encourage me to upload another chapter ~_**

"The Professor caught a trace of Pietro and Domino here yesterday, if this is a secret hideout for the Brotherhood, we have to keep a low profile," Hank warned, following close behind Scott who led the team.

"That's going to be hard. Considering Elf already took out those mutants outside," Logan muttered.

"They didn't mean any harm to us Logan. They were just aggressive." It was Scott who redirected his comment.

"Does it matter now?"

Scott winced but led on. "Where is Kurt anyways?"

At those words, a _bamf _sounded to his side and sulfur was sensible.

"It is all clear ahead the corridor." Kurt reported, joining the group between Jean and Logan.

"Stick together." Scott turned a corner. "If they attack we're going to need backup."

"I bet they're expecting us," Logan muttered.

As the team stalked through the abandoned warehouse, large doors laid ahead, worn out but rusty and suspicious.

"Kurt," Scott gestured to the double doors. He understood the unspoken request and teleported inside, his eyes adjusting to the dim light. As far as his orbs could see, nothing was out of the ordinary, just another long walkway that lead into a fork of directions. He turned to the kaput doors, and noticed the lock, though odd as it was from the inside. Tentatively reaching for the contraption, he pulled it, and it broke with ease, many flakes of rust falling to the floor.

The doors opened, and on the other side, his teammates awaited a report.

"All clear?" Scott asked.

"Safe as vell," was his response.

At that, Kurt, Logan, Kitty, Bobby, Jean, Ororo, and Hank followed behind Scott as he walked along the small corridor, dirty from the floor to the walls and the air thick of must and dust.

"This is gross," Kitty whispered to herself.

"Deal with it," Logan mumbled.

"Why would Magneto have the Brotherhood hideout here? It's not exactly sanitary." Kitty winced as a rat scurried from a nearby wall and close to her feet. She picked up her pace from the back of the group and next to Bobby.

"We're not sure what the Brotherhood could be doing here yet, and I highly doubt Magneto would be picky on exactly where they meet," Hank suggested.

An unsure sound came from the back of Kitty's throat, but it went unnoticed.

The team walked on for a few short minutes of silence, but halted once observing the four different directions to take.

"We can pair and take a hallway," Hank suggested.

"Go ahead. Look out for any signs of the Brotherhood and watch yourselves, I don't need anyone getting hurt," Scott said.

"It's not us you need to worry about," Logan growled, displaying his claws and parting down the right corridor.

"You're coming with me Elf," he said, and Kurt quickly followed at his side.

With the others into pairs as well, Kurt and Logan began a long journey down the foyer, until coming to a stop at a closed door that seemed much more replenished then it's surroundings. Logan did not hesitate to open it, as it was only a turn knob door. Peering inside, there was a darkened stairwell with unbalanced rails and an eerie composure of blinking headlights.

"You first Herr Logan."

Logan grumbled under his breath but ascended the stairs reluctantly, Kurt as his heels.

"Vat do you think the Brotherhood are planning here Logan?"

"I don't think anything is even in this place. Chuck probably talked Scott into taking us here to get out on a mission, to escape from the mansion. But with all of us here, even Pryde and Drake, it must be something."

"Perhaps ve are supposed to find _sumsing,_ but not exactly a trace of the Brotherhood."

"Maybe," Logan stiffed a laugh. "I'd like to see the look on Summer's face when he realizes we're here for nothing special."

"I'm sure it's important, simply that the Professor has other intentions for us."

"I wouldn't know, and I don't care. If Magneto's gang of minions is here I'm taking them down. I'm tired of searching for something and finding nothing."

"I cannot imagine vhy."

"And how come you're so breezy about this whole thing? Doesn't anything ever get you angry?" They reached the first entrance to the second floor and started their search there.

"Do not think I am so choleric Logan, but nein, I am not bothered by this... if the Professor has requested we do this, I vill," Kurt explained.

"Why do you always listen to what Chuck says?" Logan asked, humor tinted in his question.

"I am loyal to the Professor Logan, as you should be…he helped all of us."

"Heh," he chuckled. "Whatever you say Elf."

As they wandered passed many empty equipment storages and vacant doors, there came a junction of two hallways. One was darkened, the other lit vaguely from two blinking ceiling lamps.

"This place is huge." Logan was the first to step forward and sniff the air.

"Vat is it?" Kurt stopped in his tracks as Logan did.

"There's someone here."

Though all was silent, there was a lingering anticipation in the warm air that could have meant anything, and the pair sensed it immediately.

"This does not seem right."

"Shh." Logan was listening closely while Kurt was searching the darkness, his nocturnal eyes adjusting and sighting nothing out of the ordinary. Their senses were extremely sharp and apprehended danger, though they could not detect any.

"What do you see Elf?"

"_Nussing_, vat do you hear?"

"Nothing."

Logan stepped further to the dark side of the hallway just as he heard a faint footstep. Under the cover of darkness the foe was going to have an advantage, but not before Kurt noticed them. A dim figure emerged at least twenty feet away in the pitch black, but abruptly stopped in their tracks, almost sensing Kurt's gaze.

"Someone is there," Kurt whispered, preparing to leap into action.

"Perfect." Logan readied his adamantium claws, but was cut short in some attempt of attack when a loud _zing_ echoed through the hallways and every head lamp shut off to blackness.

Kurt gasped just before he and Logan jumped separate ways to evade a large wave of energy. As quickly as it all happened, the pair stood to their feet and awaited on edge for another attack.

Logan growled and Kurt bared his teeth, as they waited several restless seconds in silence before patter on the floor was heard . As Logan turned to defend himself, a quick and utterly sharp cry arose from his lips once receiving a heavy blow to the back of his head. Falling to his knees, he grabbed the nape of his neck and groaned. Kurt turned to his fallen comrade, prepared to aid him, but found himself under charge. A swift sound shocked Kurt, as the attacker jumped onto his back and wrapped legs around his waist. Startled, the teleporter could do nothing as hands clasped his forehead, and within a second, sent a flashing light to his vision. Kurt fell to his knees as well, with dazed spots of purple and blue swimming through his mind. He did not notice the assailant retreat back to Logan.

The man shuffled on his feet, only to curse as a figure slid under his legs, grabbing them at the last minute and pulling, face planting him into the floor. He cursed once again, then stood quickly, sharper than ever.

"Where are you," he growled.

Quickly turning and pouncing to the nearest sound, he fell with a body underneath him, though he was shocked to see giant yellow orbs staring into his.

"Elf! Watch where you're going," he growled, pushing away from the younger mutant and listening keenly for their assaulter.

"Logan zis is not working, they're playing with us," Kurt said, getting to his feet, still half shocked by the weight of the older, shorter man.

"Trust me I know."

From Kurt's side, a sound popped and he side stepped quickly out of the way, missing a sharp kick. Though the flailing limb did not belt him, Kurt seized the leg and held a grip, but barely had time to gasp once he was pulled to the ground. The force sent them down, and Kurt was flung away with a strong friction of energy, sliding him many feet away across the floor . His adversary stood, and was about to go in again, when an almost guttural growl distracted them.

Logan sprang forward, for certain he would collide with the person but was confounded when an unseen force stopped him in mid air. For a spilt second he thought of Jean, but remembered it was a foe. As the sense in the air warned Logan he was in for trouble, the lamps abruptly turned on, even those which had been darkened before. Logan was dropped heavily onto the floor, then barely peered up to get a glance at the traducer. Breathing heavily and adrenaline heightening, Logan was disappointed as the attacker was no where in sight.

"Damn wuss," he groaned, steadily getting to his feet for what seemed like the hundredth time that night, then noticed Kurt, and kneeled next to him.

"Elf, you okay?"

He only groaned, and blinked his eyes.

"Vat has happened?"

"Whoever it was is gone." Logan's gruff voice was obvious.

"I doubt zat. Ve need to find the others," Kurt said, leaning against the nearest wall and rubbing his head. "Zat mutant Logan…was not Quicksilver or Domino.."

"I know."

"Are you for certain ve are up against The Brotherhood…?"

"I'm not so sure. We need to find the others. Now."

Quickly they headed back to the stairwell , but Kurt stopped. "Maybe zis would be a little faster."

Setting a hand on Logan's shoulder, he uneasily made a great struggle to teleport them a level below their previous location, consequently within a few feet of Bobby and Kitty, but the two pairs were both equally surprised to see each other. Under Bobby's arm, he was supporting Kitty. She was barely able to walk.  
>"What happened to her?" Logan asked, he hurried and helped to sit her on a crate, while Kurt quickly followed.<p>

"I have no idea. One minute I turned and she was literally passed out. She could barely stand up," Bobby explained, helping Kitty sit up against the nearest wall.

"My brain hurts," she murmured. "A lot."

Logan stiffed a laugh. "The psycho attacked you too then."

"Did you see who the assailant was?" Ororo appeared from a distant hallway, looking very wary, with Hank following behind.

"We didn't see, but we felt em'," Logan said, Kurt and himself rubbing their necks in unison.

"They certainly did something," Hank said, scratching his head. "After they attacked us, they drained Storm's energy completely, I'm guessing the same with you Kitty…"

"And Scott."

Everyone turned as Jean walked in, a hand on Scott's back, as if soothing him.

"Now what the hell is going on in here," Logan muttered, getting to his feet. "I thought we came here to find out what Magneto was up to."

"This might still have something to do with him," Hank said. "As we speak he still tries to recruit many to his side, does he not? I'm suspecting the attacker attacked as a warning. Maybe this mutant is a recruiter, and we are in a rendezvous point of some sort."

"Or maybe they're just trying to start some trouble."

Jean looked to Logan and seemed to silently disagree with his comment.

"The Professor must have called us here for a reason. This can't be a hideout for the Brotherhood if we're only up against one mutant," she said, all eyes going to her. "He sent us here because of this one person. Isn't it obvious?"

"Now in what reason would Chuck make us do that? And without telling us?"

"He didn't tell any of us, because he knew if we were aware of what our mission was, we wouldn't take this as something to be fragile about. And it is."

"This mutant attacked us Jean, how are we supposed to handle this in a 'fragile' way?" Scott asked in almost disbelief.

"Scott, you're the leader aren't you? I'm sure you can think of something."

He blinked. Logan smirked.

"I wasn't able to find them because they blocked me out," Jean continued. "We all have to spilt up and search again."

"Splitting up did us no good," Hank said, silently expressing concern for the three weakened members of the group. "If what we must do is catch this mutant, we need to find a more elaborate plan."

"I say we leave. Screw whoever is here and if Chuck want's them so bad, he can send others to do it. We have no business hunting for mutants."

"Logan," Ororo scolded, strength back to her features and aura. "If The Professor wants us to do this, then we shall do so."

"This is a waste of time…," he grumbled, leaning back against a wall.

Storm didn't pay a glance to him, but instead stepped forward to help Kitty up off the crate.

"We stay in larger groups. That should give us some advantage. Kurt," Storm turned to him," I want you and Kitty to be ready at all times. Jean will warn all of us if there is trouble and you two will be our transportation."

"Or we could keep it easy and go on until we find the little brat," Logan gruffed.

"For all we know Logan, this mutant may be extremely dangerous. We have to take extreme precautions. And if we are wrong, that they might have something to do with Magneto or the Brotherhood, it's critical we find them."

"Hank is right," Scott stepped forward, his strength gradually coming back as well as Kitty's. "We're not leaving until we take this one down."

"Now let me get this straight. We have to be 'fragile' but cautious, and now Summers you want us to bring this mutant down?" Logan husked. "Make up your mind."

"Maybe you can think of something Logan," Scott retorted.

"Better than evading !"

"We're not evading Logan we're being practical. Something you can't seem to understand."

Logan's eyes narrowed and he growled, Scott stalked towards him, almost to eye level. Neither of their daring gazes wavered, even if Scott's was not noticeable.

"Both of you stop." Jean interjected the best she could. "We're not getting anything done here with you two bickering. So if you don't quit it, we may never finish this mission for The Professor and we may never find this mutant."

As Jean spoke those words, a sound familiar to all of them suddenly set them on edge. A blustering energy of friction echoed through the hall. The attacker deliberately dimmed off only the lights bordering the eight, engulfing their surroundings in complete black. As they all huddled under the last source of light, isolated with a width of ten feet, they readied themselves. The majority of the team had experienced the mysterious mutants' abilities enough to know how quick they had to be on their feet.

"Be careful everyone," Scott murmured, looking into the dark for motion.

"Can it Summers," Logan growled, before a baleful, metallic sound materialized to the right. All eyes fixated to the commotion, while a strained edgy sense ran throughout their minds. Then, a dozen tiny shards of metal cut through the air, heading straight towards the team.

Jean was the first to react, casting a veiled wall of telepathy and stopping the shards in their tracks. One by one, they fell to the metal floor, _clicking _and _clanging _each time, though that sound was soon forgotten once another strike was taking toll.

An agile figure emerged from the darkness running, catching Hank's attention first. With one swift motion, the assailant bounded forward high in the air, hurdling over his massive shoulders and at the same time consuming his energy. Once springing and mounting off the languished Hank, the assault moved to Logan, as his vision was blurred by only feet, for the second time that day catching a face plant. He staggered back into Kitty, though she phased herself and turned just in time to also receive a blow, but to her stomach. She fell back as Bobby barely had enough time to catch her, and they landed in a heap of limbs. Storm took her chances next, using what little was left of her drained powers and motioned her hands to gyrate a gush of wind, advancing it towards the assaulter. Though it caught them off guard, they just as quickly flipped backwards and adjusted back on their feet. With the flick of a wrist, an unseen momentum was flung to Ororo, launching her back into the wall with a _thud_.

A ray of laser beam flashed straight towards the aggressor, but they quickly rolled to the side, bringing down Kurt along the way and pinning him to the floor. With a quagmire, Kurt was now straddled by the enemy, as they flicked fingers, barraging Logan, Scott, and Jean to the nearest wall with invisible force. Although the impact was alarming, Jean was able to use telepathy and hurl the mutant backwards and off of Kurt, but not before he examined the foe.

To his surprise, Kurt discovered their attacker was a woman, a teenager no older than himself. Long blonde hair cascaded along her sides and back, surprising for it should have given her identity away. Though as she was tossed backwards, Kurt saw she wore a black suit, hiding her in the darkness.

He focused on her figure, as she attacked Bobby and Kitty with cat-like skills, throwing Bobby to the floor and tangling Kitty in her own limbs.

Kurt stood, and prepared to progress his own offense when Storm took her opportunity. Spontaneously, Ororo charged small bolts of lightning from her bare fingertips, missing the first few attempted shots but finally hitting her target. The girl fell to her knees with a slight cry, the slightest trace of vapor rising from her back. Though she seemed down for the count so easily, Storm was not so certain, and neither was any on else, for as Jean helped Hank steady himself, the others crowded around their assailant. Logan was the first to react, upon seeing exactly who it was.

"You've got to be kidding me," he groaned. "We've been getting our asses kicked…by some girl?"

"That's what it would seem," Storm said, eyes still very alert. She was right to do so, for the girl stood to her feet, causing everyone to shuffle quickly on call. It was then most of them were able to see a clear appearance of what she looked like.

Blonde hair, dark green eyes, and red lips were set a straight line. Her black spy-like outfit drew her curves and smooth visage. She looked like a lethal assassin.

"Listen kid, we don't need any trouble," Logan tipped. "I don't think you want any either…back off."

"Don't provoke her Logan," Jean said, slyly but intimately trying to reach inside her mind, but whatever barrier the girl set up around her thoughts was strong.

"None of you provoke me." The eight were slightly startled as her voice was shaky, not all weary or even stern. She was afraid.

"So you talk now," Logan muttered, dropping his claws, but wavering.

"I don't want anything to do with any of you…" She was soft spoken.

"If you calm yourself, then we can get this settled," Ororo said, stepping forward subtly. Before she could reach the girl or speak another word, a loud whistling in their ears caused them all to grimace in pain and grasp the sides of their heads, trying gravely to keep out the sound. The pitch was incredibly high, extra sensitive to Logan's ears which now felt as if they were to burst. Though Kitty and Kurt could have easily withdrawn away and Bobby, if he really concentrated, could have blockaded the sound with his ice composure, they were all at that moment in too immense discomfort to handle.

But it was Kurt who managed to scrutinize the girl as her eyes glowed a dark tint of green. He made a spur of the moment decision, and leapt forward, slamming into the girl, briskly pinning her to the ground with a firm grip while knocking the wind out of her as well. She landed with a loud metallic, almost sickening _boom, _and it took Kurt a few moments realize she was out cold.

Abruptly the whistling stopped, a relief, but also a sign of concern. They all seemed to sigh in unison, and once their heads were completely cleared, the team unsteadily collected themselves and surrounded their teammate and fallen assaulter. She was completely benumbed, limp under Kurt's hold. He stood, breathing in a bated pattern but seeming almost reprieved.

"Nice job Elf," Logan barely commented, stepping nearer to the young mutant.

Kurt muttered something in German that went unnoticed, when his intentions hadn't been to harm her but simply cease her actions.

"What now?" Bobby quipped. Jean stepped forward, and knelt to the girl, laying a hand to her forehead and scanning anything she could.

"Now we take her back to the mansion, and see why in hell Chuck would even want her there," Logan mumbled.

"She'll be out for a long time, I can tell that much," Jean whispered, standing back to her feet.

Staring attentively to the mutant, Logan wanted nothing more than to square her straight in the face, even if she was knocked out, and a girl- a teenager. Rubbing his face and becoming aware of the sore spots only tempted him further.

Charles Xavier was going to pay.

Through the entire unsettled ride back to the mansion, the girl was kept under a secure watch, for even as Forge had been working on the Blackbirds security cell, it wasn't yet ready, leaving Kurt and Bobby to keep an eye on her. Though neither of them were too keen on that decision, they couldn't complain. Logan had made it clear they weren't to cause a ruckus, on hopes of keeping the girl unconscious before they returned back to the mansion. But Kitty on the other hand was too inquisitive.

"Jean," she whispered, catching the telepaths attention in the seat ahead. "Can you read her mind?"

"I've been trying, but she has a barrier…I can't get through it."

"Do you think the Professor will be able to?"

"It's hard to tell. If I can't get anything I'm not so sure he'll be able to. We'll see."

"Can you two keep it down?" Logan's voice was still stern but at a softer level. "If she wakes up there's no telling what she'll do to this thing."

Jean pivoted in her seat and glanced to the back of the jet, seeing Bobby and Kurt without a predicament confirmed the girl was still asleep.

"She's fine Logan, I told you she's not waking up for a long time," Jean said, eyes going back to his spot. "We're only a few minutes away from the mansion then we can get her inside."

"The problem is actually getting her out," Hank commented. "We don't want to cause too much commotion and I'm afraid if Kurt teleports her, she will come out to consciousness with a start."

"Why not just wake her up? Maybe if we just talk to her, she'll understand what's going on then she'll cooperate," Kitty suggested.

"The last time we tried to cooperate didn't go very well," Storm affirmed, a reminisce of the horrible whistle in her ears causing her to flinch. "I believe we should take a chance and have Kurt transfer her."

"Hey you guys," Bobby called," she's twitching."

"Well then shut up before she wakes and kicks your ass."

"Logan I do not think it matters now, we're here." Storm drew her eyes away from the mutant as well did Logan, as the Blackbird slowly came into view of the large mansion. The dusk sky was falling to black night and the large jet descended into the vacant tennis court. Once the Blackbird landed in the hanger and the opening court was closed, the team let out silent sighs and waited.

"Well, go ahead Elf," Logan broke the silence. "Be careful."

Kurt glanced to him tentatively, then back to the girl who seemed as if to wake any second. Though he knew what she was capable of, he couldn't help but feel something lenient. He certainly hadn't meant to knock her out and he didn't want to cause her anymore harm. But smoothly, he lifted her from the seat and flashed a look to the others for some sort of approval.

Logan nodded as did Scott, while Storm and Jean only acknowledged with their eyes. With a final glance, Kurt teleported away, and to the holding cells beneath the first story of the mansion. Though no mutants had been placed in the chambers for years, Kurt knew that they were functional, and he knew how to work them.

He set the girl down gently on the steel bench and backed away carefully, fully aware at any minute she could awake. Though he proceeded to lock the cell and leave, just as Logan had explained earlier, something paused his actions. A voice.

"_Kurt, she is a guest not a prisoner. Escort her to the vacant room I have assigned for her, between Rogue's dorm and Bobby's, then come to the study where everyone is assembling to meet."_

Not even questioning the voice for The Professor had spoken to him telepathically many times, Kurt reluctantly did as told and re-opened the cell.

Again, he rose the girl's diminutive body and teleported again to the dorm level of the mansion. Noticing many of the other students were heading to sleep, he made haste to her dorm, not wanting to cause a skeptical for he knew that news traveled fast through the younger students. Once finding the said room, he entered and set the girl down for he hoped the last time that night. Though he also wanted to hurry to the others, he was tempted to stay and watch her.

She was not an enemy, that had already been made clear. But she was also just as vulnerable and innocent than any other mutant. Kurt was sure she hadn't meant to harm the team as much as they to her, but he couldn't be certain.

Leaving her once more, he teleported to the front of the mansion then a few minutes later had arrived in the study, where he expected to find most of the superiors of the house, but among the group filing in were only the team who was sent on the mission, and the Professor.

"Thank you for joining us Kurt," the Professor greeted at the head of the room with Hank and Ororo.

"The rumors that have already spread are not true, she is not a threat and she is being welcomed here just like any else of you would. I know this task was difficult but I'm very grateful you all agreed to do so and did a very well job. Though I wished she had not been harmed in the process, that might not have been avoidable. And because I know none of you seem ardent as to letting her wander the halls freely, I've had Kurt set her in a dorm, in between Rogue's and yours Bobby."

"What? Professor-"

"Don't fret Bobby, you shouldn't be worried, she's only a girl," The Professor smiled as he spoke. Bobby smirked sheepishly then abided through the rest of the lecture.

"Chuck she needs to be in a holding cell until we can control her, you didn't see what she did to us, she's dangerous."

"No Logan she is not, and we're not going to control her, it would only scare her more, and that is what causes her to react in such ways she did tonight. And so we don't see her as 'the mutant', her name is Lisa."

No one spoke, not even Jean, who had been eager to inquire the Professor as to why she couldn't reach passed the enclosure set around the Lisa's mind. Yet every one of them there were all stocked of questions, they were too tired to query then.

"Now I'm more than certain she will wake when morning comes and no earlier, so I want you all to make sure to keep an eye out when she does. If she happens to put up a fight do not engage her. Let her absorb her surroundings."

"What if she attacks one of the students?" Scott asked.

"I am more than certain she will not, but if by some chance it does occur… I give you all permission to handle it. But do not harm her."

"What do you expect us to do then?" Logan's tone was quizzical, but sarcastic.

"I expect you to be cautious Logan. We cannot afford to harm her or anger her in anyway, and that being said, it would be a better choice to leave her be. I simply wished to inform you of her presence now at the mansion. She will be treated like any other student here and nothing less, is that understood?"

"Charles I know your concern for her, but you didn't experience what we did tonight. If she wanted to, she could damage the mansion and hurt some of the children. I do agree with Logan," Hank opined.

The Professor sighed. "Alright. When she does awake, and if she does cause a problem then we will set her in a holding cell, but not until the morning. I'm positive she will only be a little startled. But let her adjust where she is. Now I want you all to get rest. Tomorrow will be an interesting day."

There were a few murmurs among them, but reluctantly Kitty was the first to depart.

"I'm beat, I'm goin' to bed," she declared, yawning and heading out to the main hallway. "Goodnight Professor!"

"Goodnight Kitty, goodnight to all of you," he bid them a farewell as they did to him, and soon everyone filtered out. Though he was alone, Charles felt as if there was someone still there, lingering in the air around him. Part of him knew it was only the presence of another strong telepath in the mansion but then again, he hadn't felt the same with Jean. Lisa was different.

When Jean had first resided to the mansion she was unstable and could not control her powers at all. With time she progressed but still, she didn't know the full extent of her abilities. Lisa on the other hand, was well equipped with her powers and it was obvious. The Professor knew she still had much to learn, but couldn't help but wonder whether she acknowledged it. If she was as powerful as he took her to be there was no telling what she knew or what she didn't. He only hoped she didn't cause trouble, for she was an asset to the team and an advantage in the future.

She was bound to have unveiled abilities and knowledge. He was rather excited to understand her further, but he would be patient. Charles Xavier was composed.

He didn't yearn to rush Lisa into becoming a student, and he doubted she would be eager to once she awoke. So he would wait.

Sighing contently, he let himself wander his own thoughts while the moon outside shined brightly into the cracked curtains. All was going to play out in a whimsical turn of events the next morning, and he discerned that matter.


	2. Accession

Upon waking, Lisa's mind raced with many thoughts and voices that weren't her own. Though she was not aware exactly where she was, indistinct bits and pieces of what had occurred before were swirling her mind.

Traveling to the warehouse, she planned to gather her few belongings and flee the city after her run in with 'The Brotherhood', as she recalled, but then others had come as well. She was curious and very distressed that so many mutants were around her and so active. Her instinct was to defend herself and attack, so she did. With her skills and abilities she expected it to be quick as her other encounter had been, but it was far from what she anticipated.

Her head still ached something fierce, but the clearest image in her memory was a blue demon. His eyes glowed a golden light and his fangs bore boldly, a fuzzy blue tail tinged the back of her memory. Whoever he was, she hoped to see him again for pay back. She knew he had knocked her unconscious.

A sudden abrupt of laughter in the distance caused her eyes to bolt open. Around her, there was a streak of light straying in from curtains brightening the room dimly. Her eyes searching actively, she sat up in a rush only to have her head swim.

Once realizing she lay on a bed, there was only one question, where exactly was she?

Her breathing active and her vision blurry, she ran a hand through her hair and collected her thoughts. Though she had no idea where she resided, Lisa was sure it was nowhere she wanted or needed to be.

Another laugh echoed through her surroundings.

As she fully took in the contents of the environment, she concluded the sound came from a door to her right. A string of light gleamed through the bottom of the door and shadowed the large bed on which she sat.

Slowly but hastily, Lisa scooted from the bed and made her way to the door. Pressing her ear to the wood, she heard soft footsteps and a clatter of different noises from outside. She had no realized it until then, but the sounds in her mind were of mutants, young mutants. Her initial conclusion was 'mutant prison', but then why would they be out so freely, and why would she be in a room rather a cage or cell? Noticing she was still dressed in her regular guise, there was no doubt whoever had dumped her there had been in no determination to get her comfortable. Though she still had no clue to where she was.

Knowing fully well she had to acknowledge her whereabouts, she intended on doing so, but the presence of so many other mutants drew her mind away from that matter. Cautiously, she cracked the door open an inch and peeked through. Outside there ran a corridor, and seeing there was no danger though she could hear commotion at a farther range, she stepped out further and peered down the right side of the hallway. As she prepared to turn to her left, she gasped as a green glow whizzed past her vision. She jumped back, certain that the neon light had phased through her or blinded her, but there was no shock. Once her heart rate slowed and she caught her breath, she glanced to the green flash and was fairly surprised to sense it as a mutant. It turned down the hallway and scurried away, and as she had no care to follow them, Lisa looked to the opposite side of the corridor and decided she would start her search there.

With her senses sharp, eyes, ears, and mind keen, she felt there was no way someone could, or would sabotage her. But as the voices grew louder in her head, she began to doubt her capability of sensing others. If she felt them in her conscious then why had she only seen one mutant so far? Were there more? Were they dangerous? And if so, would they hurt her if she came into contact?

Her question was answered upon entering a main room.

To her right was a small dorm room, with a decorative flower vase on a desk, ahead of her lay another corridor. As she walked forward she noticed small steps, and at the bottom of those steps was a sight that caused her eyebrows to rise.

Less than a dozen kids stood gaping at her, eyes wide with just as much surprise as she. Lisa stared back, but with less eagerness and more of an itch.

She did not know how to handle the situation. Should she attack? They were after all just children, the oldest a boy looking only ten. But then again, they were all mutants, and capable of using their powers as she was. The young mutants knew that she was the girl the team had bought back to the mansion, and they heard the rumors of her danger. The smallest of the bunch stepped towards the stairs slightly.

"What's your name?" the young redhead asked, smile wide. The others behind her had gathered in a small cluster, and all waited intently for her answer.

Lisa blinked but did not respond. Were they playing with her? Perhaps they were a decoy, a distraction, and there were others coming for her. The image of a blue demon flashed in her mind.

"Where am I?" Lisa questioned, gradually stepping back from the steps. The redhead grinned and chuckled.  
>"You're at The Professors house…Our house!" She gestured to the other children behind her as they began to join her at the foot of the stairs. This motion caused Lisa to tense, and she grew apprehensive.<p>

"Don't come any closer," she warned, silently hoping to not harm them, but also assuming she might have to.

"Are you the new girl?" one boy asked stepping forward.

"Where did Logan find you?" the oldest boy inquired, a raise in his eyebrow.

Lisa's mind crowded with the questions running through the children's heads, though she could answer all of them she of course chose not to, not wanting to converse. She still had no clue to where she was and to who they were. They could've been dangerous. _Very _dangerous.

That was silly, but as the children stepped closer Lisa could take the pressure no longer. As she turned to run back where she came, she ran into something, which happened to be a someone.

Running a double take in her vision she saw it as the man whom she had attacked many times at the warehouse, the man with claws emerging from his knuckles.

"Alright, listen kid," he started, stepping closer as she stepped away. "Settle down and-"

Before he could say more she ran down an opposite direction. Her heart pounded as her footsteps did through the hallway. But as she whizzed past many doors and adjacent corridors, she found it ridiculous she was running. She hadn't fled at the warehouse, though she knew its grounds very well. She was unaware of her present environment though, and that was an issue. These mutants might have wanted to capture her, keep her as a prisoner. She could not allow that to happen, but she could not keep running either. When they had attacked her she stood her ground and defended herself, and that was exactly what she was going to do then.

"Hank, she's on the move, headed to the pool house," Logan spoke into his communicator. As he ran down the hallway after the girl, he lost track of her within minutes, and left it to the others.

"Kurt and Bobby are headed there now," Hank's voice was disoriented, but Logan understood.

"Get all the other students out of the patio Logan, take them inside," Ororo cut in through the channel.

"I'm on it," he replied, changing his direction to the rear patio.

Abruptly halting her feet, Lisa took a large inhale of air and calmed her nerves, then whipped her body around to face the trail behind her. A chill caught her nerves, for across the hallway, Bobby was in ice form and ready for an attack. Her initial instinct was wait for his move, but upon hearing a _bamf _from behind her, she turned just as quickly and saw a familiar sight.

The blue mutant stood in a firm stance and awaited her move. Acknowledging the fact she was cornered, Lisa backed away from the demon and made an even distance between the two mutants as they closed in on her.

"We don't want to hurt you," Bobby spoke, causing her to eye him.

Though she did not respond, her eyes glowed once before the air grew tense.

"I wouldn't come any closer if I were you," she spoke evenly. They did not relent.

Stepping closer with each passing second the two hoped on trapping her until back up came, but that plan was soon abandoned.

Quickly charging Bobby first, she ran towards him. As he was slightly caught off guard, it took him a moment to ready himself, but she was faster. Leaping off her feet at the last second, she twisted in the air and impacted her foot with the side of his iced face in an instant. She was half surprised when pain came to her as well. Lisa staggered back as a stinging sensation rushed up her leg, while Bobby simply recollected himself and focused on her. Kurt had advanced forward though he did not know his motive, and Lisa took that as an advantage. Swiftly she reeled her hand around as it shined a deep emerald, and fired a blast of energy towards him. His eyes widened, but he teleported quickly out of the way, allowing the discharge to burst into an array of _zings _on the nearest wall. As Kurt transported himself next to Bobby, he felt a slight relief. Better the wall than him.

Sending another charge their way, Lisa made sure to expand the wave of energy to both of their positions in hopes of knocking them both back.

They fled opposite ways, Kurt jumping to his right and Bobby ducking away. As he dove, he manipulated an ice path that spread to Lisa's feet as she ran in for another attack. Slipping on the ice, she fell and landed on her back. Though the impact was stunning, she recovered in time to match a stance with the others. They stood distanced again, breathless and expectant, but not certain if they could take her alone. They worried if they couldn't calm her soon, it wouldn't end well, and it would be on their hands. But the pressure was relieved once a familiar voice sounded down the hall.

"That is quite enough."

Lisa jumped and prepared to attack, but stopped short seeing it was an elder man in a wheelchair. She forced her adrenaline to calm, but kept on edge just to see how those moments would play out.

The Professor rolled in through the fork of a hallway to stop between Lisa and the other two, but sensing his students were not letting their defense down, he looked to them both.

"Kurt, Bobby, I can take care of this."

They turned and blinked in unison.

"But Professor-"

He raised a hand to silence Bobby's plea. "I need to speak to Lisa, alone. Don't interfere, be on your way."

They began to slowly relent, but did not agree in leaving The Professor with someone as dangerous as their assailant.

"I have informed the others of this as well, go join them." He motioned for them to hurry off and they reluctantly agreed. Lisa watched the two back away, slightly shocked by their obedience to the old man.

Kurt's gaze met hers briefly, and for a second they held the stare, though she blinked away and looked to the man in the wheelchair. Kurt turned away as well, and rounded a corner with Bobby to the study.

"Lisa," The Professor said, still keeping her stare.

"Who are you, and where am I?" Her question came instinctively as she could not read his mind, and though she expected no answer, he obliged.

"My name is Professor Charles Xavier; you're at The Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, like yourself. We don't mean to harm you, please excuse my students… they don't react to aggressiveness very well."

"You're _students _attacked me," hostility edged her voice. "Why am I here?"

"You are a mutant, yes?"

"Obviously."

He tried to ignore her temper. "This is a place where mutants of many ages come and stay, you're welcomed here."

"So that's why you had your gang kidnap me? To 'welcome' me?"

"Well, that is also a concern I must stress to you."

"Since when did we start stressing concerns?"

"Come with me Lisa, if you please." He began to roll down the way he came, but stopped seeing she did not follow.

"Please Lisa, I do not wish you harm."

"I don't know what I'm doing here, exactly where I am, or who you people are."

"I told you, we are mutants, and you are at my mansion. Please, come along."

As he continued on his way, she scoffed. There was an ease in her mind that said she could trust this man and that she was in no danger, and that sense seemed to confuse her. In the long run, she could always escape wherever she maybe have been with the flick of her wrist, and she kept that thought in mind. as she followed the man down the hall.

"How long have I been here?" she asked, walking at his side.

"Short of twenty-four hours, my students bought you here last night."

"And what do you mean by your 'students'?"

"Many of them are of different ages. They come here to join others of their kind, and to learn how to use their powers."

"You think I don't know how to use my powers?" Her eyebrows rose and her voice toned a deeper tint of aggression. But he didn't seemed bothered.

"I'm more than certain you know how to use them. By what I've seen and heard I can tell you are well equipped with your powers."

"That I am." She stopped as they came to an elevator.

"Please step in Lisa."

He rolled and she slowly set herself in the corner, examining the elevator in case she needed an escape route of some sort.

"There's no need to find an exit," he spoke as the shaft began to move, bringing her from her searching.

She blinked. "You can read-"  
>"Yes, I am a telepath just like you," he explained, turning his head slightly to face her. She seemed to slightly panic, not aware that he could reach passed her mental barriers, but then, she realized he could have provoked them.<p>

"How did you get passed-"

"The block around your mind? It must have been shut done while you were unconscious. It is common for many telepaths, especially at your level."

"My level?"

"You're a level five mutant Lisa, a high class."

"I don't see how that matters."

"Well it does. It is one of the reasons why we bought you here."

"Let me guess, to use my powers for your own bidding?"

"Exactly the opposite; to make sure others don't."

"Like the Brotherhood?"

"Exactly." The doors opened and a long corridor of metal spread to the left and right. The Professor headed to the left and Lisa followed, less reluctant than before as she slightly believed the reassurance in his words.

"How can I be sure?" she asked.

"We are letting you wander freely, if we thought you were dangerous or intended on keeping you in any kind of restrain we would have done so before," he explained.

"You don't think I'm dangerous?" An amused smirk touched her lips. "I though you said you knew what I could do."

"I've seen some of what you can do, and though I know you that you're powerful you are certainly not a threat," he said. "I trust you won't harm any of us as we won't harm you."

"Like I said before, you're students attacked me."

"It was because you fought back. Had they not detected any danger they wouldn't have been aggressive."

"I was defending myself."

"And it was your instinct, I don't blame you. Being a young mutant has never been easy, you must defend yourself when needed."

Reaching the end of the corridor, they came to a large entry. The frame was circular as was the entrance, a large X placed over the door. It opened with the four triangles of the X departing from each other, and inside was a vast room. Lisa, out of complete awe stepped in first. Her eyes wandered the room, ahead of her laid a walkway through the middle of the expanse that seemed to be supported by only air itself. At the end of the walkway, was a slightly larger platform that held a chair and panel. Lisa could barely make out a small helmet from her distance. The Professor rolled in on his wheelchair down the metal path, passing Lisa as she still stood in a trance.

"This is Cerebro," he spoke, his voice echoing off the silver walls. "This is how I located you."

"And how did you do that?" She finally snapped from her graze around the spherical room.

"It allows me to contact mutants and locate them. With this, I can learn almost everything I need to. I was searching for something, when I found a high source of mental stability. It happened to be you."

"You found me through a helmet?"

"Not just any helmet Lisa, come closer."

Gradually becoming more used to surroundings Lisa was not worried of the man or his gang of mutants hurting her anymore, but rather of his intentions. She joined him at the center of the platform.

"With this I become aware of mutants all around me." He placed the helmet over his head and closed his eyes in thought. "Now ease your mind Lisa."

"Why-"

"For your own good."

Though she started a response, she quickly closed her mouth seeing the Professor sprawl his hands out on the panel full of buttons and screens. He shut his eyes tighter and soon enough, his mind went into haze and a clear image of Pietro swam through his vision. The young man's brow was set to a firm up rise, while watching Domino and Avalanche argue and ramble about something the Professor only heard vaguely.

Searching passed that thought he imagined they boy's father, Magneto, but gained no image except an array of blurry and grainy colors, almost like sand. As it had happened many times before, he was not startled or surprised, yet simply snapped his mind away from the Cerebro trance and took the helmet off gently.

"This helmet is what puts me through the entire system," he spoke, setting the helmet back to its place and folding hands under his chin. "I can search for mutants at will and almost anywhere they are. But it is extremely dangerous, and telepaths without disciplined minds can put themselves in danger when attempting to use it."

"Is that why I had to clear my mind?" she asked.

"Yes it is. Proportions of your mind were blocking me from finding you at first but then, I caught a trace. I immediately sent my men to find you because as I saw the Brotherhood were after you as well."

"You can see their thoughts?"

"Sometimes yes. In fact a moment ago I tried searching their minds again."

"But you didn't find anything." Her voice clarified that she sensed his trouble.

"Somewhat, but what I'm trying to explain Lisa is that we have you here for a reason, and you need not worry about us hurting you. I was simply trying to save your from a bigger problem. You shouldn't be frightened at all or startled in the least bit of ways."

"I would've been less skeptical had your gang told me what they were doing before kidnapping me."

"I didn't tell them why I sent them out to find you, only that it was important, and I suppose that is my wrong doing."

Lisa stepped backwards slightly as the Professor backed up in his wheelchair. As he turned and met her gaze, it was noticeable she had softened her aura from the time he had seen her in the hallway with Bobby and Kurt.

"You have no need to worry," he reassured her once again. She shook her head subtly.

"What if you're lying? "she asked. "What if those other people were the 'good guys'?"  
>"If you don't believe me, look for yourself."<p>

"No," was her immediate answer.

"And why is that?"

"You said it could be dangerous."

"And that is the truth."

"Then I don't want to try it, it could be some trap."

"I don't put my students in jeopardy here Lisa, I would never do such a thing."

"Since when did I become your student? You know nothing about me and I know nothing about you or this place." Her aggression tinged again.

"That is exactly why I intend on letting you know your environment."

"…I don't… this is all too fast for me," she muttered.

"Please, just take a look around and ease your mind. I'll have a student show you the mansion and assure that we are all friendly here."

Part of her mind wanted to run, while the other wanted to stay but at the same time be independent for herself. In some form of unease she blinked her eyes for an answer.

"I still don't understand why I'm so important to you when there are thousands of other mutants out there who need help."

The Professor smiled kindly. "You'll see your importance as time goes on. But now, I have called for your guide."

He rolled passed her until the doors opened again. He turned slightly but did not face her fully. "Come along now, he's out here."

Lisa followed slowly, leaving behind the vast room and entering the silver hallways again, confusion and decisions running through her head. As the doors met and closed behind her Lisa snapped back to reality with a start as she saw a familiar sight at the Professor side.

His eyes glowed yellow, his skin a darker blue than the ocean and a long tail peeking at his side. Though she wanted to refer to him as something else as he was supposedly her guide, she could not think of anything but the word 'demon'.

Seeing Kurt examining the girl as well, the Professor didn't need to his mind to see they would have to become acquaintances on their own.

"I'll leave you two then, make sure she finds her way to her room and that she knows her way around," the Professor instructed, before heading down the hallway and to the elevators, where he rolled in and disappeared.

The pair waited in silence, the only sound was that of the elevator shaft as it raised a floor. As Lisa could sense his unease and Kurt could feel her vibe, neither of them leapt at the chance to speak first.

"So…," she trailed, barely looking to meet his stare. "You're…a mutant?"

At the obvious question he smiled lightly, but remembered the only accession of greeting they had was that of the two fights they had engaged in.

"I vas more than certain it vas obvious," he replied. She finally snapped her eyes to his. "My name is Kurt."

He offered her hand, one with only three fingers. Not as afraid as she should have been, it would have taken her a long time to realize it was the Professor who had planted something in her conscious that almost forced her to believe she was in no danger and that she was safe. So she shook his hand, gently, and then pulled away just as quickly as her defense still had the upper hand.

"I'm Lisa, Lisa Donsworth."

**Really long, sorry. So since there might be confusion and people have messaged me, I don't mean to make her a Mary Sue, she has telepathic abilities, telekinesis, and she can shoot like, energy bolt thingies XP, sorry it took so long to update I have a Justice League fanfiction starting, I'll make another chapter when I can**


End file.
